User talk:Buggy793
Flame War Don't forget to put down that you started a month-long flamewar (just kidding. It was inevitable)! --Sand master 17:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) haha! Thanks for reminding me... --Buggy793 06:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators Hi! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators. We are discussing this important issue at "Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship". Please take a look at this page and tell us your opinion about it. --Justme2 16:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Naming pages Hey, just wanted to drop you a tip. You should name pages in the following way: "Water (Liquid Webtoy)" instead of "Water Liquid Webtoy". Thanks! --bewnt 01:39, 3 December 2008 (UTC) : On moving pages: sure! Go to the article you wish to change the name, and click on "move" at the top bar. --bewnt 01:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Liquid Webtoy cats No problem. That's what we are here for. --Yonder 01:33, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Wiki Logo Sure! That would be a big help, as I didn't make it in PG. :-) --Yonder 17:02, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :The player head should be powdeer, as it is the closest. And thanks for all your work! --Yonder 16:55, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks alot, Buggy. --Yonder 17:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :::Don't email it! Just post it as a Powder Game Code on my talk page. Thanks! --Yonder 17:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem at all. --Yonder 17:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Two''Three'' things about redirections ... Two things: # Could you please have a look at Dan-Ball Wiki talk: Naming Conventions? # Which purpose (and benefit) does this redirection have for the Dan-Ball Wiki: Bugs@socks.com ? --Justme2 12:13, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Another thing: I don't think we should create more redirections like "Magma Liquid Webtoy" or "Wall Liquid Webtoy". If you want an object/element/... from a certain game (or within any other context) the game name should always go into round brackets like this: Magma (Liquid Webtoy) and Wall (Liquid Webtoy). We should make a clear system here which does not confuse our visitors, because if "Magma Liquid Webtoy" works, he will assume "Ice Powder Game" should also work. This would mean we have to duplicate all redirections right on the spot. Because of this I deleted the "Magma Liquid Webtoy" or "Wall Liquid Webtoy". Is this OK for you? I also think we should turn Wall and Magma and many more of the Powder Game elements into disambiguation pages. --Justme2 19:36, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Disambiguations Check out: Category talk: Disambiguations. I made a few lists there what we can do. This might help you (or not). But it is certainly not complete. --Justme2 23:00, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks! That was me with the bar! The idea came from Myven, who suggested it at Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki#Other Dan-Ball-related Stuff at Wikia, after he found a similar nav box at another wiki, and Yonder quickly placed it on all the element pages after it was finished. --Justme2 23:15, 18 December 2008 (UTC) space in front of a left parenthesis Buggy, usually you should place a space in front of a left parenthesis. This means: * "Compass (tool)‎" instead of "Compass(tool)‎" * "Compass (object)" instead of "Compass(object)" Thanks! (I fix these two.) --Justme2 11:09, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Testing Signatures, silly! Note to self. Signatures can be changed to look like this --Buggy793 Talk! 01:40, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Admin powers Don't forget though, now you are carrying a huge responsibility on your shoulders. Use your sysop powers wisely! --Yonder 22:22, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Signature Thanks for teaching me how to change it! BTW, is my name orange? It's supposed to be...-- SandMaster ( ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 14:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Cave You win. It's a damn cave...--(SANDMASTER) : No! It's not a cave! It's a cavern! ... you see the difference ... ? --Justme2 13:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) <_< >_> No. Political Views http://politicalcompass.org Cooler than simply 'conservative'--(SM) On blocking anons You banned User:72.24.149.94 for a duration of 1 year, not long ago. While it is clear that the anonymous user was vandalising, a ban of several days or a week (or even a warning left on the talkpage) is more than enough to deter the offender, who will most probably go to some other wiki to continue his vandalism. A ban that long may affect other innocent users who may somehow get the IP address of the offender. It has happened to me on Wikipedia/forums at times, and it sure gets annoying. --bewnt 14:23, 14 March 2009 (UTC)